


Fast and Furious

by From_My_Dark_And_Twisted_Mind, MalicMalic



Series: How Do I Love Thee [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blowjobs, Close call, Deans pent up, Face-Fucking, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Hiding, M/M, PWP, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/From_My_Dark_And_Twisted_Mind/pseuds/From_My_Dark_And_Twisted_Mind, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalicMalic/pseuds/MalicMalic
Summary: It’s been far too long since Deans be able to touch Cas and he’s right there. Bunker smut ensues and all with coffee at the end.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: How Do I Love Thee [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057241
Comments: 17
Kudos: 39





	1. Need you

**Author's Note:**

> MalicMalic wanted a sequel to How Do I Love Thee?  
> I didn’t want to do one.  
> So we compromised and here’s the sequel to HDILT?  
> Written mostly by MalicMalic. Edited, added to and posted by me.  
> Sadly neither of us own Dean, Cas or Sam, we just use them for inspiration.

Dean was out of his mind. No doubt about it. His brother was in the kitchen fetching them some coffee, but damn, Dean just couldn't take it anymore.

Cas was right there, right fucking there in front of him, and he couldn’t touch him, couldn’t kiss him and, goddamn it, it has been too fucking long. 

Dean’s leg was bouncing with the tension, his eyes flicking furtive glances at his angel and then Cas just had to go and poke the tip of his tongue out to touch his top lip, then pull said lip between his teeth and it was all too much.

As soon as Sam was out of sight, Dean jumped out of his chair, grabbed the angel by the trenchcoat and hauled him up, smashing their lips together in a hungry kiss.

Damn that felt good.

Must have felt good for Cas too, cuz suddenly he was pressing up against Dean, his kiss much hungrier and his hands under Dean's layers of shirts. Fuck, Dean was already so hard, his jeans felt too damn tight.

He needed Cas and he needed him right. The. Fuck. Now!

There was a sound coming from the kitchen and a strange thrill went up Dean's spine, because hell, Sam could come in at any moment and see them, and fuck that was hot. This only added to the fire that grew inside and he knew he was getting to the point where he would snap, not giving a fuck anymore about who knew as long as he got to feel the angel's thick cock right next to his.

Cas seemed to be in a similar state, only maybe a bit more vigilant than Dean, still with enough brain power to swallow down Dean's moans and whines. But then Dean had to go ahead and bite down on the angel's lower lip, knowing what that does to Cas, and the next thing Dean knew, he was being pushed up again a wall, Cas's hand down his jeans.

"Be quiet!" The angel ordered whispering into Dean's ear with a deep rumble, and fuck, the dominance in Castiels voice turned Dean on beyond belief. He was so freakin' close he felt like he was gonna explode.

Which he promptly did as soon as Cas had his colossal hand around his throbbing dick and jerked him off fast and dirty, once more swallowing any sound Dean made.

But damn, Sam was coming and Dean was too dazed and too fucking covered in his own jizz, so Cas did the only thing he could do. He zipped Dean back up and moved him just a bit to his left and stepped back watching him his sway in place.

Sam, carrying two coffee mugs, walked around the corner and ran straight into Dean, spilling hot coffee all over him, crotch included. Dean screamed, yelled at his brother and then brushed past him, throwing Cas a death glare. 

He is so gonna get the angel back for this, even though he was the one who started it.


	2. Sweet Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean will do anything to get out of research and a little payback after his Angels fast and furious handjob against the bookcase is also in order.

When Cas and Sam returned to the library, Dean was nowhere in sight. Figures, since the hunter hated doing research and they had a shit ton of it lined up for tonight.

A few minutes after settling into a chair, Cas was startled by something brushing against his leg. Sam sat opposite of him and looked up, his brows shooting up in curiosity. Cas shook his head and focused on his book.

But not even a full minute later, he felt it again and looked down just in time to see a hand, a very familiar hand pressing down hard on his thigh.

Fuck.

The hand slowly kneaded up his slacks and Cas actually blushed, eyes going wide because Sam was right there. He is going to hear something, no way this could happen without him figuring it out, it was insane to even think it.

But Dean's hand reached Cas's zipper and Cas flipped a few pages over, sighing loudly as to disguise the sound of the zipper. But that drew Sam's attention for a moment and the young hunter looked at him and fuck, Cas had to keep a straight face while Dean's hand curled around his dick and pulled him out.

Thank Heavens Sam looked back down on his book and completely missed Castiel's jaw drop when Dean took his still soft member in his mouth. The angel did not expect that. A hand job and some teasing, sure, but a blow job? With his brother right the fuck there?!?

Castiel never felt his mouth run dry as he did in the next few minutes while he gulped down all his sounds, trying so damn hard not to give away a single thing. But it was getting harder because Dean moved from bobbing his head to prodding at his vessel's slit the way he knew drove the angel crazy.

Fuck, Cas was actually sweating, red in the face from trying so damn much to contain himself. Sam moved, rolling his shoulders before he looked up at Cas, then said he was gonna go get some water.

The second Sam was out of the room, Cas reached down, grabbed Dean by the hair and impaled the man on his cock, over and over, face fucking him, driving deep down his throat. Dean gagged around him, too surprised and shocked to react in time and then the angel was coming, spilling down Dean's throat and making him drink it all up.

When Sam came back to the room, he found Dean standing beside the table, smiling and giddy and rolled his eyes at him, making a few comments how Dean always find a way to dodge the research.


	3. Down and Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the next in the never ending cycle of paybacks and close calls. Cas stumbles upon Dean in the kitchen, leaning on the counter with his ass poking out and ready for the taking. Who’s up for some quickie in the kitchen action?

"Alright, I'm gonna hit the shower and then we can head out for supplies." Sam said as he came in from his morning jog only to find Dean leaning against the kitchen island, sipping his first morning coffee. The elder hunter just huffed and focused on his hot beverage.

It felt so good, and it just warmed him up so much that it almost had the opposite effect - making him more sleepy then awake. Feeling too dazed to properly support himself, he turned and bent over the island, setting his elbows on it and swaying the coffee mug towards and away from his lips with every sip.

And this is how Cas found him - with his ass up in the air, wiggling around, nice and round in those tight jeans. He was so perfect, almost presenting for the angel, and Cas felt that spike of arousal course through his body.

And then he remembered the library incident. If his eyes were to glow to show of his grace right now, there might be a few evil red sparks in them.

Faster than nthe wind, he came up behind the unsuspecting hunter, pressed him down on the counter with one hand and yanked his jeans down with another.

"What the? ... Hey.... Oooohhhhghghh..." Dean started startled and shocked, then moaned as he felt that familiar strong hand gripped his asscheek tight.

"Cas..." He practically purred and tried to stand up and turn around, but the angel held him down.

"You have been very insubordinate, Dean. I believe a punishment is in order." Cas leaned in and spoke in his ear making Dean's breath hitch and his dick jump with interest. Oh, fuck, what's he gonna do? Is he gonna spank him? Whip off his belt and make Dean count each strike?

"Cas... Oh, fuck..." Dean tried again, a huff of nervousness in his voice when he suddenly felt a slicked finger sliding down his crack and straight to his pucker.

"’Oh fuck!’ is correct Dean. I am going to fuck you with just my fingers and make you come untouched." Cas said and pushed his thick digit in, Dean buckling underneath him.

"Oh, fuck, Cas... That's... Oooughh, fuck." Dean moaned as Cas pushed in all the way, then curled it slightly to find that perfect spot and stimulate it.

The hunter thrashed and cried out when Cas alternated from pressing against prostate to fucking him with two fingers then went back to inside stimulation. Everything was happening so fast it made his head spin and fuck, Sam was just down the hall. Before he knew it, he was cumming all over the counter and on the floor, his orgasm crashing down on him like a tsunami.

Going lax, he almost slipped off the counter when Cas released him, but managed to catch himself at the last second, then lifted up and turned, facing the angel.

The sight of him flushed and out of breath with his dick still hard and smeared with his own release did things to the angel and he was just about to step in and kiss the living daylights out of him when suddenly footsteps echoed down the hall.

Now, if this was a proper punishment, Cas would either just disappear with a gust of wind leaving Dean in a mess and with the mess, but he was too aroused to let Dean out of his hands now.

“So Dean, I was thinking, when we go to town for the supplies, maybe we could go to the new burger place for lunch.” Sam said as he stepped into the room, the towel he was using to dry his hair obscuring his vision.

Quickly using his grace, Castiel made the place as clean as it was a few minutes ago, then swept them both away somewhere far and isolated, so that he could properly execute the remains of Dean's punishment and fuck him so hard, to show him _just_ how sweet revenge can be.

Sam removed the towel and looked around “Dean?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We can thank MalicMalic for this little gem. Mostly written by her, edited and added to (only slightly) by me.  
> ***Dean, Sam and Cas are not ours but we will lay claim to any mistakes.


	4. Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A witch hits Castiel with a spell that brings something new into their relationship.

"Jesus, Cas, what have you been eating?" Dean shouted as he and Sam dragged the angel into Dean's Baby, opting for a quick getaway. The damn witch found them at their motel room, and luckily Dean had his trusted M19 Colt loaded with witch-killing bullets or they would have been toast. Unfortunately, he didn't gank her before she had a chance to throw a spell, the one Castiel caught by shoving him out of the way. 

And now they had a passed out angel on their hands next to a dead body and a gunshot heard miles away. Good thing they haven't unpacked much. Still, Dean hated that he had to leave his piece of pie behind.

It was two days later that Castiel regained consciousness to find a very worried set of Winchester brothers had been watching over him constantly. It was Sam who happened to be in the room when Castiel awoke and who tried to urge the angel to lay back and rest, but Cas kept saying he was fine. And he seemed so too.

Except he would roll his shoulders often, seemed tense and lately, his mojo was off because he kept telekinetically throwing things, even shoving Dean and Sam when they got close. Dean was really worried, even if the angel kept saying he was fine, but he kept his mouth shut, not wanting to alert Sam that he just might care a bit too much. Not that that was really important. Who cares if his little brother found out? Castiel and his health was much more important then that.

It was about a week later, Sam was out on some flimsy excuse of doing a supply run, even if they were stocked, but Dean didn't really care. Cas was in the library, moving about seemingly pointlessly when Dean walked by and saw him literally chance his own tail.

"Cas?" Dean spoke curiously.

"Dean! I figured it out!" Castiel exclaimed.

"Figured out what?"

"The spell the witch used. Remember, Sam found out it was a revelation spell, because she might have sensed I wasn't human and she wanted to see what she was up against." Cas spoke sounding thrilled.

"Yeah, but you said if she really hit you with a revelation spell and we witnessed the inner you, we all would have been toast." Dean said making a face, clearly remembering poor Pamela.

"Yes, but she didn't hit me." Cas said sounding too pleased. 

"But then... What did she hit?" Dean questioned and holy shit, did Cas just smile at him? 

"Let me show you." The angel said and stepped forth. He was still too far away to reach Dean, at yet the hunter felt something brush against his bare arm.

"What the?"

"You feel that Dean? How does it feel?" Cas asked his eyes looking a bit hooded. Dean felt something brush against him again, this time over both arms and down his calf, making him shudder with goosebumps.

"What is that, Cas? What... What are you doing?" The hunter asked then gasped when Castiel took another step forward, still too far away, but this time brushing... Something against Dean's back and down the swell of his ass. "Cas?!"

"It's my wings, Dean. She revealed my wings. They are still invisible, but she brought them forth to this plane." And that’s when Dean felt thousands of feathers surrounding him and brushing against him, but he couldn't see them and it was...

He stumbled forward when one wing pushed him, coming up into Castiel's personal space and already feeling a bit lightheaded. 

Castiel never had that lustful look in his eyes, not the one like this. It was something so raw about it and Dean wanted nothing more then to find out what it meant. The wing pushed him even closer and held him in place, while Cas tilted his head and kissed Dean with so much desire, Dean's knees buckled. And Castiel's fucking wings caught him.

In the next second, Dean was naked and being slowly guided to one of the library tables, pushed to sit up and then lie down on it.

"Cas..." He breathed out and helped when Cas grabbed him by the hips and drew him closer then dived down licking and kissing everywhere. "Oh, fuck..."

Castiel's wings started dancing all over Dean's skin, leaving pleasant goosebumps along the way, but also amplifying everything.

Dean's cock throbbed abandoned as Cas went south and started opening Dean up with his tongue, and Dean wanted to cry because it felt so good, he could feel Castiel everywhere and it was too much. It was too much... A feather bushed over his quivering cock and fuck, he almost came just from that little touch.

"Cas... Cas, I need you... Shit, Cas, I am so close, take me..." Dean was panting, feeling like a goddamn mess because Cas was everywhere. His tongue and mouth on him, kissing and licking, his fingers stretching Dean open (when did he add that?) and his feathers caressing Dean's entire skin.

And then, holy hell, the wings were sliding under Dean and lifting him off the table and fucking guiding him towards Cas, positioning Dean perfectly to allow Castiel to just slide inside of him. Dean shouted and arched up, the wings still holding him in a lying position. Fuck they were so strong and so soft and holy shit, Cas was moving, he was moving...

When did he get naked? How was Dean lubed up? Why did Dean fucking care about that right now?

Dean's hands were by his side, but buried into those feathers and he guessed it affected Cas because the angel's eyes were so blown, the iris's were black, and he was observing Dean with animalistic look, so Dean took a chance and tightened his grip on the feathers he was holding, making Castiel snap his hips, driving roughly into Dean while throwing his head back and fucking growling. After that, he was a goner. 

Setting an unforgiving pace, Castiel pounded into Dean as he held him right, but still vertical and oh, my, God, he hit the spot over and over and over again. Dean was coming within seconds, and so hard and so much and the waves just kept hitting and hitting until Dean blacked out.

He woke up a while later, still butt naked, but wrapped up in those soft feathers and Castiel's arms and and he had never felt so high and so safe as he did then in that moment. Tight and secure in the angel's embrace while riding the clouds.

**Author's Note:**

> We are also praise hounds!  
> Did you like it? Did you hate it?  
> Let us know.


End file.
